Revelaciones
by marunouchi
Summary: Una noche cualquiera la mente se aclara y fluyen los sentimientos.


Akane Tsunemori se lavó las manos y refrescó la cara. Había sido una misión difícil. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró. ¿Por qué el turno nocturno siempre deparaba esas sorpresas? Se escudriñó la mirada, viendo más allá, yendo a los acontecimientos de hacía apenas una hora...

Todavía sentía el calor en el cuerpo producto de la explosión y si movía la espalda tenía un dolor muscular que tardaría un par de días en irse. Ginoza la había cubierto a tiempo arrojándola sin mucho miramiento contra la pared pero la ola de fuego y calor los había envuelto a ambos unos segundos. El Ejecutor debía estar en la enfermería...

El baño estaba silencioso y en las paredes de azulejos parecían rebotar sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos. Se alisó la chaqueta y la falda y ajustó los hombros. Poco a poco los casos criminales escalaban en violencia, no era tonta, poco a poco algo estaba cambiando en Japón y llegaría un momento en que tendría el problema cara a cara. Bajó los hombros como si el peso de la verdad que conocía fuera demasiado para seguir sosteniéndolo.

¿Cómo sería vivir en otro rincón del mundo, sin la mirada de Sybil siempre encima? ¿Cómo sería vivir como Kougami, absolutamente libre? Ya habían pasado siete meses o más desde la excursión a Shamballa y su último encuentro. Extraño encuentro. Revelador encuentro.

Un ruido en el corredor la sacó de sus pensamientos y no lo lamentó. Había llegado a la conclusión de que salvo cuando necesitaba de él para analizar un caso no tenía mucho sentido convocarlo. Kougami había elegido de nuevo marcharse y ella seguía en su camino, avanzando. Se peinó con las manos. Iría a ver como estaba Ginoza, se había asustado mucho al verlo chamuscado, aunque antes debía pasar por la oficina de Shion.

La encontró fumando un cigarrillo y al entrar se topó con la chica nueva, Katayama Sae. Estaba haciendo una suerte de pasantía con Shion y ya llevaba tres meses y pico entre ellos. Algo ruidosa, alta, delgada y de cabello oscuro. La saludó cortésmente y se marchó dejándolas solas.

\- Quería saber si tienes algo en vídeo de la misión de hoy... - comenzó, apoyándose en la esquina del escritorio, la vista clavada en la puerta que acaba de cerrarse. La mirada de Katayama siempre era adusta.

\- ¿Ya viste a Gino-kun?

\- No.

\- Tiene la espalda quemada pero no es nada tan grave - Shion sonrió y exhaló el humo- Sae chan ya pasó a verlo.

Akane se sorprendió.

\- Aka chan, esa chica no da puntada sin hilo... - los labios rojos de Shion pasaron el cigarrillo a la comisura- Como te descuides te roba a Gino kun.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Robar? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Shion se encogió de hombros y volvió al teclado. " _Tu sabrás_ ", murmuró.

\- Mañana por la mañana tendrás el informe del vídeo en tu ordenador, ahora mejor que te vayas a tu casa a descansar... - la miró de reojo - o a hacer tus deberes...

Después no le prestó más atención así que Akane se sintió despedida. Salió al corredor y sus pasos la llevaron a la enfermería. Aunque ya sabía que Ginoza estaba bien debía charlar con él, verlo en persona.

Entonces, ¿a Katayama Sae le gustaba Ginoza? ¿Eso le había dicho Shion? Sin darse cuenta se detuvo en el medio del corredor. ¿Le molestaba? Su mirada se perdió en la nada. ¿Molestarle...? Ella creía en las relaciones personales, creía que una relación estable ayudaba a mantener un estado mental estable, un _hue_ claro. No le vendría mal a Gino tener una compañera, una novia con quien conversar o pasar el rato, compartir, después de todo era un tipo bastante solitario y tras la partida de Kougami y la muerte de su propio padre estaba... no sabía, ¿más solitario que nunca?

En realidad ambos habían quedado bastante solos. ¿Era por eso que de un tiempo a esta parte estaban más juntos? Akane se despabiló ante la pregunta. Ahora podía entender mejor las últimas palabras de Shion. Ellos estaban pasando mucho más tiempo juntos así que la rubia había sacado sus propias conclusiones. ¿Acaso tenía razón?

Recordó la misión de hoy. El golpe contra el muro la había dejado sin aliento, jamás él la había tratado con tanta rudeza. Segundos después comprendió que en realidad la estaba protegiendo. Cuando abrió los ojos su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo y podía sentir su calor y su respiración en la base del cuello. Su brazo artificial la tenia agarrada de la cintura con fuerza y el olor a quemado provenía de su traje.

Los ojos verdes, cuando por fin los abrió, estaban nublados. La onda expansiva de la explosión los había golpeado con fuerza y él la había absorbido casi toda. Gino tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, eso era lo que había pensado en ese momento. Un pensamiento absolutamente descolgado de la situación, ahora que lo recordaba.

Caminó por el corredor, tomó el elevador y se dio una vuelta por la enfermería. Si bien estaba dispuesta a llevarle algo fresco y charlar un rato el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacía que sus pasos fueran cada vez más lentos. Empezaba a sentir, ¿vergüenza? Entró a la sala pero estaba vacía. Las sábanas estaban desordenadas. Miró la ficha médica. Quemaduras, pomada, analgésicos, hidratación. Pero el paciente se había marchado. Obvio había un solo lugar donde podía estar porque a los Ejecutores se les estaba prohibido salir al exterior sin la compañía de un inspector.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Irse a su casa, darse una ducha y verlo por la mañana? Se sintió algo nerviosa. No, quería verlo, saber si estaba bien, verlo iba a dejarla más tranquila. Además, ¿lo visitaba Katayama Sae y ella no? De ninguna manera. La chica nueva no podía mostrar más atención que su Inspectora.

Empezó a pensar... desde el regreso de Shamballa Ginoza estaba más callado que de costumbre y la trataba con apenas un poco más de distancia que la habitual. Había camaradería pero ese acercamiento que ella había sentido que habían logrado los últimos años estaba como enfriándose. ¿Era así? Ella no quería eso. Si desaparecía ese ayer que tanto quería sentía que perdería su piedra de toque. Ese ayer con Kougami, con Mazaoka y con Kagari... ¿Pero era solo eso? ¿Ginoza era solo un ancla a un pasado preciado? Era algo egoísta pensar así...

Sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo o porqué dejó la enfermería y enfiló a las habitaciones privadas del ejecutor. Se detuvo ante la puerta pero del otro lado reinaba el más absoluto silencio. A la mierda, pensó, y golpeó con suavidad. Inmediatamente se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo o qué estaba por hacer? Dio un paso atrás, con la esperanza de que él no respondiera y ella pudiera marcharse con la conciencia tranquila de haber pasado.

Pero Gino kun tiene un oído fabuloso así que cuando ya estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta la puerta se abrió. Nobuchika la miró, sorprendido. Obviamente no esperaba visitas. Estaba sin traje, en camiseta y un pantalón flojo. Una cara de cansado terrible. No se corrió para dejarla pasar. Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada.

\- ¿Puedo? - se animó ella. Recién entonces él se apartó y ella pudo ingresar y sentarse en el sofá. Dime se acercó a saludarla, al parecer era el único feliz de verla.

-. ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa descansando? Tu turno comienza al mediodía, Inspectora.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en la enfermería tratándote las quemaduras? - le retrucó.

Ginoza se detuvo junto a ella. Akane vio sus pantuflas viejas y levantó la vista recorriendo sus largas piernas hasta mirarlo a los ojos. Sobre los hombros desnudos distinguió manchas coloradas. ¿Quemaduras? Se incorporó y tomándolo del brazo lo obligó a darse vuelta. En efecto tenía la espalda y parte de los hombros cubiertos con ronchas rojas y algunas ampollas. Estiró la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

\- La pomada, por favor. - le dijo.

La enojaba esa actitud despreocupada que él tenía. Era probable que la pomada descansara en el botiquín para siempre y él padecería dolor sin hacer nada por aliviarlo. La misma actitud que cuando había muerto su padre y le habían implantado el brazo artificial. Esa cosa de aguantar el dolor porque lo merecía. Ella creía que él pensaba así. Ginoza suspiró, resignado, y desapareció en el baño para regresar al cabo de unos segundos con un pote blanco.

\- Siéntate en el sofá y sácate la camiseta. - le ordenó ella con voz fría. Usualmente tenía buen humor y era simpática, los años en la Oficina le habían forjado un carácter más duro, pero eso solo cuando se trataba de una investigación... entonces, ¿por qué ese tipo la sacaba de sus casillas? Le molestaba la inercia con la que parecía moverse cuando su propia vida estaba en juego. Miró un regalo pequeño sobre la mesa de café.

\- ¿Katayama te dio eso? - le preguntó, sin poder contenerse. El regalo estaba sin abrir. Él la miró de reojo y asintió. Mientras tanto ella abrió el frasco y tomó algo de pomada. Tenía la espalda de Ginoza frente a sí, ¿siempre había sido tan ancha y larga? Dudó, jamás lo había tocado tan personalmente antes. De hecho, pensó, jamás había tocado a ningún hombre íntimamente. Era una chica que solo sabía trabajar...

La pomada era fresca y cuando empezó a distribuirla por la espalda y hombros del ejecutor pudo sentir cierto aroma a menta. A él se le escapó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Qué tonto eres - le dijo ella. Él tenía la piel muy caliente, podía sentirla incluso a través de la pomada que hidrataba y aliviaba al mismo tiempo. Era agradable tocarlo, era como... acariciarlo... Sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. Sus manos dejaron los hombros y bajaron por la columna. Trató de focalizarse en la tarea que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Y no vas a abrirlo? Si se tomó tanto trabajo...

Gino suspiró y estiro la mano, cogió el regalo y lo abrió. Ella atisbó de costado y logró ver lo que era.

\- Qué detalle, un pañuelo. Tu siempre llevas uno.- comentó y aunque no quiso notó cierto tono en su voz. ¿Molestia? Él lo dejó sobre el sofá.

\- Sabes... no tienes que pedir permiso si quieres salir con ella. - le dijo. Genial, ahora las palabras salían solas de su boca.

\- ¿Y por qué voy a querer salir con ella?

\- Es evidente que le gustas, Ginoza... revoletea como abeja en la miel y pasa a verte por la enfermería... - de golpe se le vinieron a la mente todas las veces en que Katayama aparecía de sorpresa en la oficina, se le acercaba, le sacaba conversación o algo así. Boba. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante. - Tú podrías...

\- No me interesa. -la cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. ¿Por qué esas simples palabras la hacían sentir bien? Sintió calor en las mejillas, menos mal que él estaba de espaldas.

\- Estabas distraída hoy, inspectora. - dijo Ginoza después de unos largos segundos de silencio.

Sus manos se detuvieron brevemente sobre las vertebras. ¿Distraída? Lo pensó. Sí, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? Es que por un instante había pensado que se estaban topando con guerrilleros del exterior de nuevo y ...

\- ¿Tal vez pensaste que allí estaba Kougami?

Si iba a decir esas cosas prefería el silencio incómodo de antes. Ginoza a veces la leía como a un libro abierto. ¿Cuándo lo hacía? ¿Cuándo la observaba con tanta atención? Tomó más pomada y se la pasó por el costado de la espalda. Era un milagro que no lo hubiera alcanzado el fuego sino estaría todo empollado o con la camisa pegoteada al cuerpo. Sintió sus músculos contraerse ante su toque y luego relajarse.

\- Sí, lo pensé por unos instantes. - aceptó - tengo la sensación de que los episodios con los que lidiamos van siendo cada vez peores...

\- No puedes distraerte, Inspectora. No compartimos todos los turnos y si yo no estoy podrías salir herida. - lo dijo como una reprimenda, como aquel viejo Ginoza del principio, su antiguo senpai.

\- No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Tus compañeros son igual de eficientes en sus tareas. - contestó ella, algo incómoda.

\- Dime... - empezó él pero calló y prosiguió recién después de otra larga pausa - ¿Te hubiera gustado irte con Kou?

La pregunta la sorprendió más de lo que esperaba. ¿Irse con Kougami? Ah, se refería a Shambala... No, jamás se le había ocurrido. El encuentro había sido confuso, movilizante en algunos aspectos pero, ¿irse con él? ¿A qué? ¿Por qué?

Sin darse cuenta sus manos se habían detenido mientras su mente divagaba sola. Ginoza apenas movió el cuello para atisbarla de perfil.

\- No... - respondió al fin, bajo la mirada verde - ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- ¿Acaso no estás enamorada de él, Inspectora?

Akane abrió los ojos. Alguna que otra vez se lo había preguntado pero en verdad, tras su encuentro meses atrás, sabía que no. Podría haber sido, si la vida hubiera seguido otro camino años atrás, tal vez, solo tal vez... pero no. ¿Por qué Ginoza le preguntaba eso? Lo notó tenso y entonces su mente tan cerrada en algunos temas tan comunes como el amor empezó a comprender y a comprenderse.

Akane empezó a entender porqué estaba allí. Supo porque lo había buscado. Supo porque los últimos años había querido compartir tantos momentos fuera de la oficina con el hombre que había sido su compañero primero y su subordinado después. Recordó las veces que habían ido juntos al cementerio, las noches analizando casos, las caminatas con Dime, alguna que otra risa espantando el pasado compartido con gente que ya no estaba entre ellos.

El calor del cuerpo de Ginoza le quemaba las manos y las retiró bruscamente. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

\- No, no estoy enamorada de él... - susurró. Observó la larga columna vertebral, como la espalda de ensanchaba arriba y se angostaba en la cintura de los pantalones. Vio la cola de caballo del pelo algo chamuscada, casi pudo sentir la suavidad de ese pelo oscuro entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Estás tan segura de eso, Tsunemori? - él se dio vuelta despacio y le sacó de las manos el pote de pomada, para cerrarlo, sin mirarla a los ojos. Ella tampoco lo miró. - Me preocupas, Inspectora.

\- Tu vives preocupado, Gino kun... - susurró ella, levantando por fin la mirada para encontrarse con ese par rasgado de tono verde.

Él la escudriñó en silencio. Ginoza era alto y aún sentado frente a ella le sacaba una cabeza y media. Akane se sintió muy pequeña, casi una niña. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza. Estaba sonrojada. Sintió su mano en la mejilla, brevemente.

\- No estoy enamorada de él, Gino - repitió, apretando las manos sobre sus rodillas. ¿Por qué necesitaba que eso quedara claro? Levantó sus enormes ojos marrones y lo miró. Y vio la cantidad de veces que lo había visto sin verlo realmente. Ginoza era más que un subordinado, más que un compañero de trabajo, más que un amigo. Había atravesado todos esos roles, sí, pero ... ¿dónde ubicarlo hoy, en ese preciso momento? Pues en ninguna de ellos. ¿Por qué le hacía saltar el corazón en el pecho? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes...? - la mirada de él era intensa, interrogante. Claro, la Inspectora no tenía experiencia en el amor. Nunca había salido con nadie, nunca le había interesado realmente alguien antes de entrar a la oficina y relacionarse con dos de los tipos más problemáticos del lugar. Entrevió la verdad y le temblaron los labios.

\- Lo sé - susurró- ¿Y tú sabes si de verdad Katayama Sae no te interesa? Es atractiva, casi tan alta como tú, bonita...

Lo dijo sin pensarlo, si él la interrogaba así entonces ella tenía el mismo derecho y además, le servía para terminar con la cuestión Kougami. Lo escuchó hacer un ruido con la nariz, aire, y cuando lo miró tenía apenas una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Yo puedo decirlo con certeza, Inspectora. - le dijo.

\- Pues es conveniente mantener una relación sentimental para nuestra salud mental, ya te lo ha dicho el terapista, ¿no?

\- Ah, cierto, el terapista que no era otro que Kamui Kirito... - la sonrisa se hizo más grande y se movió, sentándose de costado. Buen punto.

\- ¿Tuviste novia, Gino?

Ah, bueno, preguntas personales _personales_. ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando ahora?

\- Sí, en la escuela y en la academia pero no duraron mucho. Puedes imaginar porqué - comenzó a colocarse la camiseta - Nunca fue el momento indicado.

Terminó de colocarse la camiseta, con algún gesto de dolor, y la miró. Ella sentía las mejillas calientes así que seguro todavía estaba algo ruborizada.

\- Por eso puedo decir que Katayama no tendrá éxito. - agregó él. Ella no contestó y él se levantó del sofá. Le preguntó si quería comer o beber algo mientras se dirigía a la barra de la cocina.

\- Ahora que lo dices la cena fue hace muchas horas, pero... ¿tienes algo para hacer un sándwich, por ejemplo? - tal vez fuera atrevida pero ahora que él sacaba el tema de la comida sí tenía hambre - Algo que pueda comer rápido e irme.

Lo último lo agregó porque de repente se sintió una invasora. Era de madrugada, estaban cansados, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Pero no quería irse. No todavía. Y a él parecía no importarle. Si recordaba bien mañana tenían el turno de la tarde.

\- Mi cocina siempre está equipada, Inspectora...

\- No me llames inspectora.- lo interrumpió, automáticamente.

Ginoza bajó la vista de la alacena y asintió sin decir palabra.

\- Descubrí que me gusta cocinar así que tengo muchas cosas pero si tu deseo es un sándwich, un sándwich tendrás. - revolvió en el refrigerador - ¿Pollo, lechuga y aguacate?

\- ¿Tienes todo eso ahora mismo?- le preguntó, muy sorprendida, levantándose y acercándose a la pequeña cocina donde apenas cabían los dos. Ginoza en verdad era alto, pensó. Lo vio colocarse un delantal.

\- Déjame a mi hacerlo, tu puedes descansar en el sofá... - comenzó, sintiéndose de vuelta culpable. Estaba quemado, por dios.

\- De ninguna manera, Insp... _Akane_ \- sonrió - no sé porque pero creo que a ti no se te da la cocina ni para un sándwich.

Ella sonrió y asintió, apoyándose en la barra.

\- Masaoka cocinaba muy bien, sabes. Era un especialista en hacer comida rápida y sabrosa. Cuando Shinya y yo estábamos en la academia él nos solía esperar con cerveza helada y algo para comer... -mientras hablaba iba preparando la comida.

Akane lo observó en silencio. No era la única a quien le dolía la partida de Kougami. Ellos se conocían hacía tanto tiempo. Se animaba a pensar que eran casi como hermanos.

\- Tu y yo no estamos solos, sabes... - le dijo. Él se dio vuelta, con el cuchillo en la mano. La miró en silencio y asintió.

\- Eres joven, Akane, te esperan muchas cosas en la vida. -le contestó.

\- ¿Y a qué viene eso? Tú también eres joven... - se interrumpió. El era Ejecutor, hoy y por muchos años más si no moría en una misión. Pero, ¿cómo decirle que ella no creía en que el sistema Sybil durara tanto? No podía compartir esos pensamientos sin dar razones y todavía no estaba en esa posición.

Ginoza le tendió un plato con el sándwich, uno que parecía comprado más que hecho, con media sonrisa y mirada triste. Ella lo tomó.

\- Gino kun... ¿ _Nobuchika_? - lo miró - No vas a dejarme sola, ¿no?

Él dobló el delantal que se había sacado y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros.

\- No es la idea - le susurró - Tu tampoco, ¿no?

Ella lo miró y él solo pudo ver la inmensidad marrón de sus enormes ojos. Ella, el tono verde su mirada. De golpe supo que Ginoza le gustaba, que lo necesitaba, que si por alguna razón dejaba su vida reinaría el espanto, que no podría salir a delante, no de nuevo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Hey, hey, ins... Akane. -Ginoza la miraba preocupado. - Lo digo en serio.

Le sacó el plato con el sándwich de las manos y la acercó un poco a él. Bastó solo eso para que ella se lanzara a sus brazos y dejara correr las lágrimas que hacía tiempo, meses, estaban allí, pugnando por salir. Se dejó llevar unos minutos y después, cuando el calor de su cuerpo empezó a pasar a través de su camisa, se apartó. Levantó los ojos y vio que él la observaba en silencio, la mirada verde era un misterio, imposible de leer. Ella todavía lo sostenía por la cintura.

\- Akane... - susurró él.

Ella miró su boca y sin pensarlo se puso en puntas de pie. Era imposible alcanzar su boca sin hacerlo. Dejó que sus labios se encontraran y los sintió calientes y suaves. Él no reaccionó, por lo menos inmediatamente. Las manos que tenía sobre sus hombros la apretaron apenas. Ella no lo soltó pero cuando sus talones volvieron a apoyarse en el suelo él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó por fin. Ella retrocedió y quedó contra la barra de la cocina, los brazos de él la abrazaron , los de ella envolvieron su cintura. No sabía besar, era cierto, pero intuyó que debía abrir la boca y así lo hizo y él entonces... literalmente la invadió. Así que eso era un beso... Guauuuu...

De repente vio sus manos apoyarse en las suyas y poco a poco se obligó a levantar la mirada y enfrentarse con las consecuencias de lo que había dicho.

Dios, él era hermoso. El pensamiento la sorprendió por lo verdadero y por lo transparente. Esbozó una sonrisa antes de poder evitarlo y él arqueó una ceja, interrogante. La estaba comiendo con sus ojos verdes. Supongo que así se miran los hombres y mujeres que se desean, alcanzó a pensar antes de que el corazón saltara de su pecho cuando él volvió a besarla.

Sintió sus labios suaves y calientes y abrió la boca, sin saber bien qué más hacer. Ginoza la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él al tiempo que su lengua buscó la suya en el interior de su boca. Sintió calor por todo el cuerpo, como si ella fuera la de las quemaduras. Cuando el beso terminó no sabía a quién le latía más el corazón.


End file.
